This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for conducting analyses. More particularly, the invention relates to the design and construction of small, typically single-use, modules capable of analyzing a fluid sample.
In recent decades the art has developed a very large number of protocols, test kits, and cartridges for conducting analyses on biological samples for various diagnostic and monitoring purposes. Immunoassays, agglutination assays, and analyses based on polymerase chain reaction, various ligand-receptor interactions, and differential migration of species in a complex sample all have been used to determine the presence or concentration of various biological compounds or contaminants, or the presence of particular cell types.
Recently, small, disposable devices have been developed for handling biological samples and for conducting certain clinical tests. Shoji et al. reported the use of a miniature blood gas analyzer fabricated on a silicon wafer. Shoji et al., Sensors and Actuators, 15:101-107 (1988). Sato et al. reported a cell fusion technique using micromechanical silicon devices. Sato et al., Sensors and Actuators, A21-A23:948-953 (1990). Ciba Corning Diagnostics Corp. (USA) has manufactured a microprocessor-controlled laser photometer for detecting blood clotting.
Micromachining technology originated in the microelectronics industry. Angell et al., Scientific American, 248:44-55 (1983). Micromachining technology has enabled the manufacture of microengineered devices having structural elements with minimal dimensions ranging from tens of microns (the dimensions of biological cells) to nanometers (the dimensions of some biological macromolecules). This scale is referred to herein as "mesoscale". Most experiments involving mesoscale structures have involved studies of micromechanics, i.e., mechanical motion and flow properties. The potential capability of mesoscale structures has not been exploited fully in the life sciences.
Brunette (Exper. Cell Res., 167:203-217 (1986) and 164:11-26 (1986)) studied the behavior of fibroblasts and epithelial cells in grooves in silicon, titanium-coated polymers and the like. McCartney et al. (Cancer Res., 41:3046-3051 (1981)) examined the behavior of tumor cells in grooved plastic substrates. LaCelle (Blood Cells, 12:179-189 (1986)) studied leukocyte and erythrocyte flow in microcapillaries to gain insight into microcirculation. Hung and Weissman reported a study of fluid dynamics in micromachined channels, but did not produce data associated with an analytic device. Hung et al., Med. and Biol. Engineering, 9:237-245 (1971); and Weissman et al., Am. Inst. Chem. Eng. J., 17:25-30 (1971). Columbus et al. utilized a sandwich composed of two orthogonally orientated v-grooved embossed sheets in the control of capillary flow of biological fluids to discrete ion-selective electrodes in an experimental multi-channel test device. Columbus et al., Clin. Chem., 33:1531-1537 (1987). Masuda et al. and Washizu et al. have reported the use of a fluid flow chamber for the manipulation of cells (e.g. cell fusion). Masuda et al., Proceedings IEEE/IAS Meeting, pp. 1549-1553 (1987); and Washizu et al., Proceedings IEEE/IAS Meeting pp. 1735-1740 (1988). The art has not fully explored the potential of using mesoscale devices for the analyses of biological fluids and detection of microorganisms.
The current analytical techniques utilized for the detection of microorganisms are rarely automated, usually require incubation in a suitable medium to increase the number of organisms, and invariably employ visual and/or chemical methods to identify the strain or sub-species. The inherent delay in such methods frequently necessitates medical intervention prior to definitive identification of the nature of an infection. In industrial, public health or clinical environments, such delays may have serious consequences. There is a need for convenient systems for the rapid detection of microorganisms.
An object of the invention is to provide analytical systems with optimal reaction environments that can analyze microvolumes of sample, detect substances present in very low concentrations, and produce analytical results rapidly. Another object is to provide easily mass produced, disposable, small (e.g., less than 1 cc in volume) devices having mesoscale functional elements capable of rapid, automated analyses in a range of biological and other applications. It is a further object of the invention to provide a family of such devices that individually can be used to implement a range of rapid clinical tests, e.g., tests for bacterial contamination, virus infection, sperm motility, blood parameters, contaminants in food, water, or body fluids, and the like.